


Silly Girl

by glasswrks



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: AU, Could not put this in the Book or Movie-verse expect that I'm using the characters... hence the AU, F/F, F/M, Harge is here only by mention.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: Therese is surprised by something she hears on the telephone.





	Silly Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: Oct. 12th - Oct. 28th, 2017  
> Thanks to: Ligeria for the beta read.  
> Disclaimer: If I could remember who I borrowed this from, that person would get full credit. All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, setting and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of original material and not-for-profit it constitutes fair use. References to real person(s), places or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in anyway factual.  
> Notes: I haven't written anything; or at least posted anything in well over two years or so. I've read so many stories, this popped into my head and had to be written down. It is a one-shot, I don't expect to write anymore to it. Oh, during the conversation you do get to read, I've used italics for Carol responses. It's something I've done for years to show the person's not actually there. It's a quirk.

The sigh I heard over the telephone line surprised me. I wasn't expecting it, I wasn't quite sure why it happened, yet, it did. I know I would have wracked my memory to find out what I could have said to have garnered this expression from you, but I couldn't, I was far too busy responding. ****

The sigh, it struck a chord in me - resonating deeply, in a manner so profound it made my entire body react. I felt flush as a wave of heat washed over me and at the very same time, my body trembled in anticipation; of what, I had no idea. ****

My right leg started bouncing - I watched in silent fascination - I actually reached out and held it down, stopping it momentarily, only for it to start up as soon as I removed my hand.

I couldn't understand it.

It wasn't as if I had never heard you sigh before; I had, many times for various reasons. I could practically see you taking a deep breath, your shoulders rising as your chest expand when you'd release your breath as if trying to expel the feelings you were experiencing in one fell swoop.

As much as I wanted to explore this visceral reaction I was having, you broke into my thoughts letting me know Harge would be dropping by shortly and you had to get ready. ****

It took all of my self-control to keep my mouth shut, more and more I found his presence in your life bothersome, irritating and I didn't know why.

I mumbled we could talk later, "If you want," I left hanging, as I held my breath hoping you would hear my ... whatever I was feeling over the telephone line. Instead, I heard your rich laughter, which at any other moment would have made me smile, now it gripped my heart in a vise.

 _"O _f_ course I want to talk with you, Therese_ _... silly girl."_

Silly girl? I was being silly? I asked myself. "Am not." I answered, cringing inwardly at my reply.

Carol's laughter once again filled my ears. " I _really must be going. I have to get ready_ , _bye."_ ****

I didn't have a chance to respond as the dial tone I heard let me know you had hung-up. I slowly replaced the handset, staring at the phone for what seemed an eternity. I brought my knees up to my chest and leaned forward resting my head. I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts wander aimlessly. ****

I did not want to take a closer look at my reaction - how odd it was, how out of character I had behaved, how much I wished Carol hadn't hung-up when she did, yet the sound she made played on an endless loop making my belly clench and my palms sweat. ****

"Don't go there." I told myself.

I was being silly, exactly as Carol had said. I slowly let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and practically jumped off the couch as the shrill ring of the phone brought me out of my thoughts. "Shit!" I gasped as the handset slipped out of my hand and onto the floor. "Hello? Hold on," I said outloud as I brought the phone to my ear.

 ** **"** ** _I'm such a bad friend."_

"Carol" Of course I recognized your voice, I simply needed to say it outloud.

 _"Forgive me Therese, I shouldn't have hung-up so abruptly."_ Your voice was so very quiet. It made me wish I was there with you so I could take you in my arms and rock you back and forth.

"It's okay," I told her emphatically, knowing there was absolutely nothing to forgive.

" _No, it's not, but I love you for saying so anyway."_ ****

My breath caught in my throat. "I ... I love you too," I whispered, feeling the intent of that phrase deep in my soul.

 _"Will I see you tomorrow?"_ Carol asked. I could hear the slight hesitation over the phone as if you weren't sure of my answer.

"Yes, of course, absolutely," I said nodding, although you could not see me. I could not wait for tomorrow.

" _Alright then, good-night Therese. Sweet dreams."_

"Good-night," I told her. There was a brief moment of silence - no, that wasn't right. I could hear Carol's breath and I had a feeling, I knew I could listen to her softly breathing in my ear the whole night through, but, that would have been awkward and hard to explain. So, breaking the hold she had over me, I said, "You can hang-up now, Carol."

" _Silly girl."_ I could hear her smile, making me smile in response.

"Yes I am," I said once I heard the dial tone. I grabbed the pillow next to me and hugged it tightly, I could not wait to see her again.


End file.
